Manufacturing economies are realized by grouping several related components into a modular assembly which may be handled, installed and serviced as a unit. In automotive fuel systems for example, modular fuel delivery systems have been proposed for direct installation in a fuel tank. Such systems are typically installed through an opening in the top of the fuel tank and may include an electric fuel pump, a cover for the tank opening, elements for supporting the pump relative to the cover and means for electrically and fluidly connecting the pump to the electrical and fuel delivery systems of the internal combustion engine. A flexible, high pressure hose constructed of rubber or flexible plastic may be provided as a conduit between the pump outlet and the cover, with a check valve disposed downstream of the pump and operable to maintain fuel system pressure following engine and fuel system shut-down. A high pressure hose according to the present invention includes structural features which manage positive fuel pressure variation of fuel between the check valve and the fuel injectors of the fuel delivery system.